


Solangelo Soulmarks

by SophiexTeresa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiexTeresa/pseuds/SophiexTeresa
Summary: Will Solace needs to get a better reading on Nico’s heartbeat, which leads to a particular discovery about some words inked above his heart...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Solangelo Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Possible Trigger Warnings: shirtless teen boys, minor panicking. Sorry if I’ve done something wrong, please tell me, this is my first work on AO3. This was inspired by a prompt submitted to my Tumblr, @sophiexwrites. Enjoy!

Will Solace placed his hand next to the stethoscope on his patient's chest, steadying himself to get a better reading. Both boys fought to avert their gaze and reduce the blush staining their cheeks, but their efforts were hopeless.

"So, uh..." Nico di Angelo struggled to start a conversation now more than ever. "Is there a reason this is taking so long, doc?" He silently cursed himself for using the nickname, but supposed some good came out of it when he saw Will's crooked smile. 

"Sort of." The son of Apollo bit his lip in thought as he moved away from Nico. The retreat made both their chests ahe, longing for the contact again. Will ignored it best he could, whilst Nico tried to ignore the butterflies attacking his stomach when his doctor kept biting his lip - a habit Nico was soon obsessed with. "You're heartbeat is fast but faint, I need it to be louder." That was strange, Nico thought, because he could hear his heart hammering like Hephaestus. "I hope this doesn't overstep any boundaries," The doctor rushed, careful to chose his words so that the next two days together in the infirmary wouldn't be full of tension and awkwardness, "but it might help if you took your shirt off."

All was silent for a moment before Nico let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Can... can you take your shirt off, please?"

Nico wasn't sure whether he wanted to or not. Sure, it would stop Will from looking at him with those bright blue eyes standing out from tanned skin, full of a strange emotion that Nico could only call nervousness, for some reason. But _still_. If Nico took his shirt off, he would be bare chested and Will would be able to read the words printed inches below his collarbone. He would read Nico's soul-mark, quoting the first words Will ever said to him.

Somewhere in his panic, a single brain cell spoke up: _then hide it, shadow bender!_ Of course! Will may have banned underworld magic, but shadows were distinctly a part of the world of the living - dead folks aren't opaque enough to cast one. As long as Nico had enough energy to keep the shadows covering his chest, Will would never be any wiser of their connection. He certainly didn't seem to have any feelings for Nico now, the son of Hades thought bitterly.

"Okay. But turn around, I don't need you ogling me."

"Y-yeah, sure." Will's voice shook, and Nico didn't know they were both in the same state of panic. He pulled his dark eyes around the room, noting every shadow cast by the potted plants, drawn privacy curtain, medical equipment, and (most notably) the bed Nico and Will were sat on. Will himself cast no shadow, but Nico assumed that was down to the angle of light in the small room. The shadow weaver steeled himself with a breath before pulling his shirt over his head and dragging the shadows towards him. The sense of power was incredible.

"You can look now." He whispered, suddenly shy. The shadows covered his torso, from each far-too-visible rib to the far-too-prominent collarbone. Unless you knew where to look, the soul-ink was invisible.

But as Will turned around, bright red, Nico's other brain cells returned. Will didn't have a shadow because he was a child of the God of the Sun... as his stethoscope and hand returned to their places on Nico's chest, they both found the shadows repelled by a soft glow of golden light. No, it wasn't gold: it was a full visible spectrum of light, each shade of sunset or sunrise filtering down on him. It was gorgeous, Nico thought, suddenly with a one-track mind. Will was gorgeous.

Speaking of Will, he had a one-track mind too. Nico's soul-mark. _Hi, I'm Will!_ The cursive was wobbly and crooked, just as 11 year old Will's writing would have been. It was much scruffier 3 years later, Will mused, before he breathed a single word to the cute Italian teen sat in front of him. "Soul-mark."

That definitely brought Nico back to reality. Eyes wide and fearful, he remembered his encounter with Eros as he scrambled to put his shirt back on, convinced the God had cursed him for all eternity because this was _wrong_ , now Will would hate him, and think he's weird and abnormal and would tell everyone, and-

"Nico, wait, it's okay!" Soft hands took Nico's in their own, bringing him back to reality. "It's great, actually, you have mine and I have yours too!" With the bright white smile dazzling him, it took Nico a moment to realise what his crush had just said.

“You have one too?"

"Yes! of course I do." Will's gaze softened, and the attractive lip-biting returned. "If you want, I can show you?" Nico hesitated before nodding, averting his gaze as Will let go of him to remove his doctors coat and then shirt, abandoning them on the bed. "See?" He indicated the lightly inked block capitals above his heart, the same place Nico's soul-mark was. _OH, HI!_ Will had long felt frustration over the generic words, bitter that soul-marks only showed the first sentence your soulmate says to you. But overtime he had re-evaluated each and every first-meeting he ever had, and realised that meeting 11 year old Nico near Hestia's hearth had to be the origin of his mark. And now he loved it.

"Oh." Nico said, automatically leaning towards Will to read the tiny writing. " _Oh_."

"Yeah." Said Will, taking Nico's hands in his and leaning towards his soulmate. They sat there, together, for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time. They kept a small gap between them, studying each other's marks in awe.

That was before the curtain rustled behind them and Kayla burst in, worried by the silence. Needless to say, she was met with two red faced, bare chested, hand holding teens, locked in a tender moment of silence. Though, it soon changed to panic, threats thrown at the giggling girl to insure complete and utter secrecy, lest Nico design a spot in the Fields of Punishment for her himself. In other words, it was Nico and Will’s first bonding exercise after accepting their bond. And it was glorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Please leave a comment, I’d love your feedback to see if this is okay or not.


End file.
